


All right Together

by mulderitsdee



Series: Our sister who cried when we stepped on ants [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Apocalypse, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, but only like half a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderitsdee/pseuds/mulderitsdee
Summary: "Things never go back to the way they were-they get better."A small fluffy drabble about Vanya and Klaus dancing after the world doesn't end.





	All right Together

**Author's Note:**

> My last three tua fics were emo as hell so I decided it was time for some fluff. The song I had in my head is Pretty Shining People by George Ezra if you want to listen while reading, or don't, I'm not ur mom.

Things never go back to the way they were-they get better. Vanya doesn’t play her violin anymore until one night she does-hesitantly at first, her notes clumsy and akward but the world doesn’t end, and she plays again the next night. Klaus relapses, but this time there are people there to catch him, and though his night terrors never go away, they become less frequent. After a few months of sleeping on Vanya’s couch they decide they should find a bigger place with the money dad left the six of them, six because even in death the bastard wouldn’t give Vanya a penny. At first Klaus worries that Vanya will want to live on her own again, but when he eventually asks she laughs, and calls him an idiot in a way that makes him smile. They’ve been living together for months now and it feels as natural as breathing, besides which neither of them want to be alone again. One night while they’re looking at potential apartments Klaus jokes about getting one with three rooms so Ben can have his own place to haunt and give him some peace, and when Vanya rolls her eyes his palms glow blue and Ben is there too, calling him an ass. 

The place they move to isn’t huge, but it’s nicer than Vanya’’s last apartment and Klaus finally has a bed again which is all he really cares about. Unpacking shouldn’t take long, neither of them really have much, but they put it off anyway because it feels like the right thing to do. Instead they sit on the floor surrounded by boxes eating take out from the Chinese place on their new street. One of the benefits of sobriety Klaus hadn’t been expecting is enjoying food again rather than just surviving on whatever scraps come his way so he doesn’t starve. A little while ago he’d had to go out and buy new trousers because his skinny leather ones had become too small. He’s still not exactly the ideal weight for someone his height, but he’s getting there, and Vanya doesn’t say anything when he steals the last prawn cracker. 

Eventually they do set to unpacking, the radio on in the background but neither of them really listening to it. They’ve been at it for an hour when Klaus decides it’s break time and turns the music up a little. A cheerful tune spills out from the speakers and Klaus grins, swaying his hips in time to the beat. He doesn’t know the song exactly, but he’s heard it played often enough to know the tune and he hums as he takes Vanya’s hands and pulls her over to dance with him. She’s far too short (or he’s too tall) for it to really work, and they trip over one another’s socked feet but it doesn’t matter. They’re both laughing. 

“We should have done this years ago,” he says, but his voice is light. Speaking about the past, about the things they failed to do, doesn’t make his skin crawl like it once did. It happened, it sucked, and it’s over. A wicked grin comes to his face as he spins Vanya under his arm, “have you ever seen Diego dance? I caught him at it once when he thought he was alone. As much as it pains me to admit it-and it does-I think he might be the best dancer in the family.” Not that it’s exactly a high bar, although Klaus still thinks his own moves are pretty good all things considered. The song ends and Klaus dips into an over-the-top bow which makes Vanya roll her eyes at him but she’s smiling which she does a lot more these days. Another song fills the room and Vanya pulls him into another dance, the unpacking momentarily forgotten.


End file.
